Curios
by Kitzakura
Summary: *Warning: NC-17, masturbation, solo, sex toys* Ian and Anthony receive an interesting item in the mail.


"And…what the _hell_ is this?"

Anthony looked up from opening another package at his best friend, curious by the slightly disturbed tone in Ian's voice. "What..?" he asked warily.

Ian's lips were pursed in a strained smile, something he always did in anticipation for something either extremely freaky, or extremely hilarious. Anthony hoped it was the latter. The fans never failed to disturb them with all the erotic drawings, fan fiction, porn magazines, creepy dolls and whatever else they sent in, just to see their reactions. Who knew what other things they had in mind.

Ian flipped around the long, vertical package around to face Anthony. Dark eyes bugged out incredulously, before Anthony burst out laughing, "What the _fuck_?"

A freaking dildo.

And it wasn't a traditional one either at that. Two penis shaped heads were on both ends of the rubber toy, which stood at about 14 or 15 inches long. It donned a translucent clear body, with tints of purple color. Anthony laughed out loud again, equally freaked out and amused at the same time.

"Yeah," Ian said, laughing a bit himself. Then he turned the flip cam to himself, putting on an unamused glare on his face. "You people never fail to amaze with all the crazy shit you give us," he stated flatly, echoing Anthony's thoughts from before.

Anthony chuckled again, "That's probably what they're trying to accomplish."

"Well, they do a good job of it then." Ian eyed the double-headed dildo with a dubious smirk. "Look at this thing. It's ridiculous."

Anthony rolled his eyes, still grinning. "I'd rather not, thanks." He turned his attention back to the half-opened package in front of him.

The lighter brunette kept staring at the sex toy, "Should I toss it out?"

"Go ahead, unless you plan on using it somehow?" Anthony glanced up teasingly at him beneath dark lashes, lips turned up in a smirk.

Ian wrinkled his nose in disapproval, but couldn't hide the smile that was fighting its way to his lips, "Shut up." Anthony laughed again.

All joking aside, Ian shook his head and tossed the dildo back into the flashy box that it came in. "I'm getting rid of this later."

"M'kay…" The darker brunette mumbled distractedly, focused once again on the mail in front of him.

Ian glanced at the box once again before following suit.

* * *

It should not be this hot at 3AM, the brunette thought to himself irritably, glancing at the clock with sleepy eyes.

He tossed in his bed again, growling in annoyance at how the sheets clung to his sticky body. He kicked them off his bed entirely, leaving him only in his boxer shorts in the warm, humid room.

And the warm temperature wasn't his only gripe. Ian glared down at the obvious bulge in his underwear that had also graced him upon his awakening. It was stiff, and throbbing slightly underneath the stifling fabric. The brunette blatantly ignored it, tossing around in his bed, trying in vain to go back to sleep. But his body refused to calm down, bothered by the humidity and the persistent erection that pulsed against the mattress as he tried to lie on his stomach.

Growling, Ian gave up, and flipped himself around onto his back. He kicked off his boxers, sighing at the slight coolness it brought to his flushed skin, before reaching up and jerking himself slowly.

A pleasurable knot formed in his stomach almost instantaneously. Ian sighed quietly, steadily increasing the pace and pressure of his hand. Pre-cum leaked out from the head, and he used it as a lubricant to make the friction even more pleasurable.

The humid air of his room, which had irritated him earlier, was now adding to his arousal, he noticed. Lust coursed through his blood in the too-hot room, humid air crowding around his body, his nerves tingling as the micro-droplets of sweat leaked out in an attempt to cool his flushed skin. It turned him on even more.

But still, it wasn't quite enough…Ian cracked open his lust-clouded blue eyes in the dim light of his room, his hand slowing down, body craving for something else…something _more_.

Without thinking, his other hand moved from where it rested on his sweaty stomach, and traveled down tentatively between his legs. Curiously, his fingertips brushed and rubbed around the puckered hole as Ian mentally debated with himself. After a few moments he shook his head, dismissing all hesitation from his mind, and finally eased one of his fingers inside slowly.

He sucked in a breath. It felt strange, foreign, for something to be entering him through an otherwise exit-only area. Nonetheless, the intimate contact with such sensitive muscle felt strangely nice. Thrusting his finger in and out gently, Ian relished in the new sensation. The aroused feeling deep inside him stirred once again, begging him for more.

Something in his mind clicked, and the brunette sat up, withdrawing both of his hands. He scanned the room, blue eyes falling onto a few excess bins of opened mail that couldn't fit in the computer room with the others. He hopped off the bed, and rifled through the contents before finally coming across a certain package they had received, no more than a couple weeks ago. He picked it up.

Yes, Ian knew he had said that he was going to dump it. However, he had a fairly open mind, and curiosity often got the best of him.

_Unless, you plan on using it somehow?_

Ian almost laughed as Anthony's past words resounded in his head, almost as if mocking him for what he was thinking of doing right now. Though, he would've cared a bit more if his arousal wasn't throbbing away painfully.

_Screw it_, Ian thought, as he ripped open the plastic case. He could regret it later.

Before long, Ian was back on the bed, his eyes scrunched shut as he started to gently slide the strange toy inside himself, which he had just hastily coated with some lube from his bedside drawer. Ian bit the inside of his mouth as the muscles stretched painfully. It hurt, but the reveling lust in his veins kept him going, and before he was even aware of it, nearly half of the entire fifteen inches of the toy rested inside him.

Ian let out the breath he was holding, cringing at the burn in his ass. He tried to relax his muscles around the thickness of the dildo, playing with the head of his own dick to help him take his mind off the strain. After a few moments, he shifted his hips, causing the dildo to move up and brush against his prostate.

"Oh god!" he gasped out, eyes widening in surprise. That felt good.

He angled his body to the side so he could reach down and grip the rubbery length. He slid it in and out in shallow thrusts, allowing his body to get used to the size and friction. The burn was still there, but was gradually fading away with every push and pull. Trembling, Ian reached up and gripped his dick again, timing it so that both his hands moved in sync. With a strained moan, he let his head fall back onto the bed, sweaty brown hair falling against the white of the bed sheet. Never in a million years would Ian have thought that he would be doing this kind of thing to himself. Yet with every movement the dildo made inside him, any and all reservations he had drifted further and further away, allowing the pleasure to sink in.

Shifting again, Ian tilted the fake cock in various angles as he kept thrusting, searching for the sensitive spot deep inside. An electrifying jolt that traveled through his entire body indicated that he had found it. Ian groaned. He kept his grip at the same angle, and began thrusting the dildo into himself over and over properly, every plunge resulting in hitting his prostate without fail.

"Ahhh….fuck…" Ian moaned. He buried his face into the mattress in an attempt to drown out his sounds of pleasure and keep himself quiet. Anthony's room was just down the hall, and the last thing that Ian wanted was his best friend hearing the strange noises from his room, coming to check on him and catching him in this position. That would be horribly awkward.

Another muffled groan escaped him as a surge of ecstasy crashed over him again, making him arch and rock his hips against the fake cock, every plunge driving him insane with need. His other pale hand shot to his flushed, throbbing length, jerking it hard and fast in response to the intense pleasure he was feeling. God, who would have thought that having his ass worked would feel so goddamn _good_. No wonder gay dudes liked doing this so much.

The hot air was stuffy, and almost felt like it was suffocating him as his lungs gasped for air. He could feel the knot in his stomach tighten, and his cock start to pulse, a definite sign of an approaching orgasm. His slick and sweaty body writhed on the bed, hips bucking erratically. Ian had completely forgotten about trying to keep quiet, and was now moaning and grunting out loud in earnest. After one more thrust against his prostate, he knew that he couldn't hold it anymore. Clenching hard around the thick rubber length, his body shook and was finally pushed over the edge.

Ecstasy and adrenaline shot throughout his entire being, making his back arch and his toes curl into the mattress. Ian cried out and rolled his head back into the bed, his cock convulsing and spilling white spurts of come all over his chest and stomach.

Ian sighed blissfully as all his muscles relaxed completely. Carefully, he slid the dildo out of him and he flinched at the pain. He wondered if he would be able to walk normally in the morning. Anthony would definitely notice if he couldn't. Hopefully that wouldn't happen. Ian preferred if Anthony knew nothing about his little…experiment.

Using the tissues near his bed, he cleaned off his chest, and wiped off the toy as well. With one last glance, he stashed the dildo underneath the bed, behind a pile of dirty clothes. Ian decided that he wouldn't mind using it sometime again. He flushed at the thought, slightly ashamed.

With that, Ian yawned hugely, finally relieved of all bothers and exhausted enough to get some sleep. He fell asleep with a satisfied smile.

Had he glanced towards his bedroom door again, Ian would have seen the inch-wide crack that lead to the empty hallway, where a stunned and slightly disturbed dark-haired brunette had been standing just minutes ago.


End file.
